Find A Way
by AdimentVirage123
Summary: This is a collection of Finn/Puck ficlets based off my playlist dedicated to this ship...each song having a different little fic to go along with it that was inspired by said song...Enjoy!
1. Slide

The Goo Goo Dolls - Slide

(Puck's POV)

He stirred softly, making those small, whimpering noises that only came with his dreams, burying himself against my side, his nose nuzzled in my chest. I smiled at him warmly, gently rubbing the small of his back, waiting for the moment he decided to open those gorgeous eyes.

I couldn't help but think about exactly how I had come to love him. Finn Hudson, my best friend, was laying beside me in my bed, sleeping soundly, curled flush against my torso despite the bright ray of sun cast inside, splaying over our bodies, warming the patches of skin it fell upon.

It hadn't always been like this, ya know…..at first we were both kinda scared (Well I mean he was, I was just worried. Puckerman's don't get scared.) We didn't know what this was or exactly what to do about it, but we managed. He was always the stronger of us two, always had something optimistic to say, never let it worry him too much. But me, it was a totally different story. I didn't want to accept the fact that I had feelings for Finn that weren't "just friends" and it almost cost me him. I remember one night in particular when we tried to talk about it. I ended up pushing him up against the wall, kissing him before suddenly yelling at him, calling him a queer, threatening to knock the hell out of him if he ever kissed me again. Yet I was the one who did it. I knew I was confused, but after I really thought things through I realized that what I felt for Finn was real and he felt the same way…

So here I was, my arms wrapped tightly around Finn, watching him, counting the seconds between each breath as he continued to sleep. I looked down and noticed the sun capturing the soft pale skin of his hip, right above the waistband of his boxers. I could see the fine little hairs glowing in the warm light. I smiled, letting my fingers trace the little sliver of warmth before running them up his side. My lips brushed against Finn's forehead as I dug my nose into the boy's soft brown hair, breathing in his earthy scent and releasing it with a sigh. So good…..

I glanced over to the clock to read the time….11:48…it was almost noon, if we slept in any longer we'd be late for summer conditioning. As much as I didn't want to I decided to wake the boy, unwillingly pulling him from his peaceful state, pressing my lips to his forehead once again…..

"Baby….baby, you gotta wake up…" I whisper, rocking him to stir him once more. With a sigh and a stretch he awakens, his warm brown eyes fluttering open, a small smile spread on his face as he looked up at me. "Hey….," he breathes, leaning into the light touch of my lips. I chuckle softly before answering, "Morning…."

His lips curl into a sweet smile before pulling away, climbing off the bed, pulling on his jeans to get ready for us to go. I whined as he pulled away, the warmth in my arms quickly fading. I watched as he got dressed, a small pout on my face, still unmoving from the bed. Finn can't resist my pout, he refuses to admit it but he can't. He then turns around, his shirt in his hand, and looks at me, a laugh erupting from him. "Awww…I'm sorry…." he coos, as he crawls back across the bed towards me, that signature smart ass smirk clear on his face. "Yeah, yeah whatever…just get over here" I spat, pulling him closer. He grins again, leaning down to kiss me. I kiss back, the taste of Finn in the morning, better than anything I'd had before. And to think I almost didn't have him at all…..

He pulls back, keeping our foreheads touching as he looked down at my face, an innocent smile growing. "Better….?

I smile back, closing my eyes for a second, savoring the feel of Finn so close. "Much…" I breathe, opening them once more, suddenly stricken by how the sun beams radiantly off his face. "You….You're gorgeous…"

He smiles again, bringing a hand up to cup my face, thumbing the cheekbone warmly, eyes looking at mine.

"And you are so beautiful….."


	2. Someday

**Rob Thomas: Someday**

(Finn's POV)

All I could do was stand there and watch as he started gathering his things, throwing everything he had in a bag. He stormed across the room, pushing passed me to the bed where he hastily tossed the rest of his clothes into the bag, shoulder checking me as he turned back towards the closet. I continued to stand there, trying to comprehend exactly what had happened, but I knew this was my fault, it usually was….

"You want me to fucking go?…? I will…" he huffed, yanking down a few of his shirts from the closet rail, letting the hangers fall to the floor in a heap.

"Puck….." I whispered hoarsely, the sudden realization of exactly what the boy was doing clear now. He was leaving me…

"No Finn…"he rasped, digging through the drawers and pulling out other random items of clothing. "….all we ever do is fucking fight with each other. If it's not over one thing it's another!"

"Please…" I begged, reaching out to him. I felt my body begin to quiver. Puck. The only thing I had left, was slipping through my fingers right in front of me. "…don't go."

He throws my hand away from him harshly, hissing "Don't touch me!" I recoiled , backing away from him, seeing the mix of hurt and anger in his face. "O-Ok….." I stammered. "I'm sorry." I could see now that there was nothing I could do or say to make him change his mind, so I remained silent. I had done this to him and now I was going to pay the price….him.

My heart shattered with each thing he packed….his clothes, his toiletries, his pictures…everything. Suddenly, his hands fly to the small strip of hair on his head, pulling hard before kicking the bedpost. "Why Finn! Why are you making me do this? Do you honestly think I want to leave you?" he cries, glassy, painful eyes trained on me, demanding answers.

Now I was the one who was hurt, and God knows that can fuel the flames higher. I looked at "our" room, or at least what was left of it. The only remnants of Puck besides the boy himself were his shoes sitting idly at the door, almost beckoning for Puck to follow thru and leave…..leave me forever, but hurt is a powerful thing…..

"You look like you've already made your decision….." I spat, trying to look anywhere but at Puck, fearing if I saw his eyes I might cry; and I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing me weak. That's another dangerous, powerful thing….Pride….

He scoffs, picking up his bag, heading towards the door, slipping his shoes on. "Ya know one day, we're gonna figure all this out…..

I finally looked up, seeing the stern yet broken expression haunting his face, seeing the beginnings of what looked like tears in his eyes. He scoffed again, shaking his head before slamming the door behind him…..he was gone.

I sank to my knees, tears streaming down my face as I just let go…..finally feeling the pain that I caused Puck for so long. I replayed his last sentence in my head as I heard the engine from his truck start up, breaking what little spirit I had left. Then I answered, nodding as the tears continued to fall…

"Someday….."


	3. I Make Those Good Boys Go Bad

_Fuck! Just look at him! Walking around like he doesn't know what the hell he's doing to me. It's all that's been on my mind since I woke up this morning. Rolled outta bed with a hard-on cuz I smelled him in my sheets from the night before. Damn me and my sex drive! Ok so it was awesome, but it's not so awesome when you have the urge to tear into your boyfriend like a side of meat in the middle of a crowded school hallway. Apparently they have rules against that kinda shit. What's it called? PDA? Yeah, that's it…ha ha ha…Public Displays of Affection my ass! More like public Displays of….Well you get my drift._

_You know what? I bet he thinks its real funny how he's got me all strung up today….fucking tease! And this is why I'm practically stalking Finn through the hallways like some predatory animal, keeping a distance so he won't see me…unaware of the fact that I wanted him. Dammit! Every move he make, every stupid smile he flashes at passerbys , acting __**so fucking innocent . God knows that boy was anything but innocent when it came to the bedroom. Sweet little Finn Hudson was a whore when pinned between me and the sheets…and he knew it….using to his advantage at every turn, even when he didn't mean it…..just like today. Look at the way he just sways those hips , Oh he was asking for it now….no…he was fucking "begging" for it! He's such an asshole for this! Hmmmmm…..I seem to be gaining on him which means it's only a matter of time til I decide to do something drastic to ease my suffering…ha ha ha….Number 1 rule: Puckerman's get what they want sooner or later, no matter the cost…**_

_**Shit! He's turning around! Hide Puck, hide! After a few "What the fuck's!" from my pushing, I have finally chosen a great spot behind a locker…Wait! What the hell am I hiding for! Get your ass back out there! Ok, so hiding wasn't the best idea, but at least he didn't see me. Alright, there he is…..I got you now bitch!**_

_**Christ! He's doing it again, just flaunting that ass right in my face! The things I would do to that ass….God I'd be so far buried in that boy, he'd feel me for days…and he'd just lay there and I'd whisper for him to just take it like a big boy….Ah, those hips…I'd have them gripped beneath both hands, fingers digging mercilessly into that soft, pale skin…pulling him to me with every thrust, just straight givin' it to him…..the way he just fucking moans for it, all loud and-…**_

_**Oh hello there! *sigh*….Dammit! I totally just did not snatch Jewfro's books out of his hands and cover my junk with it…..because I totally didn't have a boner or, ya know….anything like that. God I'm so screwed! Why did it have to be today that my daily craving for Hudson hit an all-time high?**_

_**No no no! Where is he? Shit, I lost him! No, wait….there he is….putting his backpack into his locker, grinning from ear to ear, chatting away with Artie. I hear myself give a low growl.. I see an opportunity to pounce on my decided prey….tongue coming out to lick my dry lips. Oh I know just how to wipe that dip shit grin off your face, baby. It's hard to smile when you've got your lips wrapped around a mouthful of me…I can see it now…..those dark, brown eyes looking up at me, the only form of communication the looks he gives me….telling me everything…..how good I taste….how much he wants this….needs this….those quiet, hungry slurping noises sounds that sound so hot….the way he moans around my cock…..Fuck! The way he just swallows every drop when I finish in that wet, hot mouth….that little string of spit bridging from his mouth to my dick when he finishes licking me clean…..Ahhh!**_

_**Whoa! Hello again! I really need to stop doing this, I felt my equipment perk up at the images running through my head, erection now digging into the book keeping it all at bay. Goddammit Finn! You are so gonna pay for this…ha ha ha…pay for it hard. Ok for real….I'm gonna stop now, Scouts Honor! Yeah right, like I can keep that promise when you've got a hot piece of ass dangling itself in front of you just asking to be taken advantage of…..you're a total dick for this babe!**_

_**Shit! I missed my chance, he's on the move again….no worries, another opportunity will come around for Puckzilla to charge at….hahaha get ready. He could not have picked a worse day to wear that damn blue-checkered, button-down….that clings so well to that body…he knows its my favorite. WHAT THE FUCK! Great way to sound like a fucking chick, man! I'm Noah Puckerman, sex shark, seducer and smoking hot boyfriend to one Finn Hudson, and I'll be damned if I'm the one with the vagina…no matter how many times I bottom….which I don't by the way….ever.**_

_**Anyways, now that I'm back from that "minor" set back, I'd-**_

…_**..**_

_**I…..I can't even….**_

…_**...**_

_**This is just not my day…..why? WHY! This book is really getting uncomfortable again, dude! Hudson you did not have to high-five Mike, cuz baby your shirt rode up and….well let's just say anything about you right now has got me going! You just wait til the bell rings at three….by then you'll be all mine….I'll even do you in the truck if I have to….Thank God for tinted windows hahaha….**_

_**Hmmmmm…..seems like he's taking the long way to Chemistry…Oh well, gives me more time to just take in the goods, watch those hips move dangerously in those jeans….Puck likey! I glance over for a second to see he's just passed the choir room, the doors open, so the first thing that catches my eye is that…Shining. Black. Piano…**_

_**Awwww…Yeah! I've had many a daydream in Glee Club where Finnocence is bent over the side of that dark, lustrous, ebony wood…..legs spread wide…just panting my name over and over…Noah-Noah-Noah….as I just pound that ass….pulling on his hair hard….lips devouring that sweet, ivory skin….that drop of sweat on the back of his neck that just rolls down his spine….my chest pressed tightly against his back….how he cries out when I sink my teeth into his shoulder when I come….that low moan as he shivers beneath me jus-**_

_**Fuck! Stop distracting me! Ugh! What is your problem? Oh….that's right, you're horny cuz you can't get any action from your cocktease, hot stuff, quarterback boyfriend for another four hours! Fucking school and it's rules against nailing your significant in public!….I was totally not just talking to my dick by the way…..which at this moment is pressed firmly against Jewfro's textbook…FML! After I'm forced back into reality, I noticed Finn has stopped again, talking to some loser JV with his back turned to me…**_

_**Perfect…..hehehe**_

_**There it is…..the chance I needed just staring me in the face. I felt my mouth begin to water as I drew nearer to him…..a predator finally cornering his prey. God knows I've done nothing but hunger for just a taste of Hudson since I woke up. Mmmm…I can almost smell him….that earthy musk of his skin that followed him everywhere. Ah…I'm almost there…he's just within my reach. Your fucking mine Finnessa!**_

_**Then with a hand drawn high, I take a long stride, swinging hard, smacking Finn's tight ass, a loud echoing pop ringing out into the hall. I sneak in a rough squeeze, feeling him jump up…..that signature sexy leer played perfectly on my face as I keep on walking by. Knowing Finn has that shocked, deer-in-headlights look…..and just the thought of that made goosebumps raise up on my skin. I looked back, giving my baby a wink, counting the seconds til that deep red blush flared up on his cheeks…..**_

_**Holy shit! Are my eyes deceiving me or did I just see Finn wink back, biting those tender, pink lips? I knew it!….he was hot for it too! No one can resist the Puckasauras…..Hell yes! I feel a smirk coming on….that should definitely keep me and Little Puck satisfied….at least til 3:00 anyway…..hahaha…..Thank God for tinted windows! ;)**_


	4. Dance With Me

He wakes up with a grunt, holding his hand up to block the bright rays of light from his face that shone thru the slits of his blinds, casting thick golden lines across the jumbled mess of sheets and blankets tangled at his feet. He shifts onto his side slowly, eyes falling on the gorgeous form that lay beside him, the sun catching the bronzed skin of their bare back as they slept. He smiles warmly at the sight, reaching a hand up to trace the boy's spine all the way to his butt, being careful not to wake Puck as he breathed steadily, fast asleep on his stomach, making barely a sound. He loved the way the sheets gathered around his boyfriend, covering him in just the right places, leaving small, sun-lit patches of beautiful skin exposed in the open, almost as if to frame his lover's body. He let's his fingers skim over the warm flesh gingerly, softly memorizing each little detail in his mind. He chuckles playfully, remembering the activities of the night before and how they'd be forever stored in his heart. Suddenly Puck begins to stir, his hazel eyes fluttering open to fall upon Finn's smiling face, lips forming a sweet smile of his own, slowly sitting up on his elbows to gaze sleepily at the quarterback, Finn noticing the sheet fall lower on his boyfriend's body.

"Morning….." he breathes, bringing a hand out to brush across the top of Puck's cheek. "Sleep good…?"

He nods, pushing himself up on his knees, letting the sheet fall away, uncovering the boy's naked body. The taller boy reaches a hand out, caressing the smaller's curved hip, gently tugging him forward, closer. He crawls toward Finn, pulling the thin fabric from his form as well til they both were completely bare before swinging a leg over him to straddle his largely built frame.

"Slept great, baby…" he grins, delving down to capture Finn's lips in his, hands coming up to tangle in the boy's hair, feeling Finn's hands on his hips as they kissed, thumbs rubbing soft circles in his thighs, pulling back gently, hearing that little smack of lips he loved so much as they parted. "….thanks to you."

Finn blushed deeply at that, knowing he had tuckered Puck out by topping the night before…..topping for the first time, he might add. And it was amazing…..

* * *

"Come on, babe….are you gonna let me teach you how to get this damn routine down or not?" Puck huffs as he lounges near the dark, wooden piano, watching his boyfriend pace the linoleum. He knew Finn had never been good at dancing but the boy had really been put down when he couldn't get the hang of this week's dance number to "Last Friday Night", so Puck was willing to help the big goof because he didn't like when Finn was upset and Puckerman's rocked at everything….it was a scientific fact.

He sighs, halting his pacing as he turns to Puck, finally looking up from the ground to gaze at the boy, eyes filled with worry. "But….what if I mess it u[….everyone will laugh at me...and I will have let you down and Mr. Schue down….and-and all of Glee and-."

Puck stops him in his rant, "Your not gonna let anyone down…..especially me. You just need some work at it is all….Now quit pacing and let me teach you before I blow chunks from getting dizzy watching you….

Finn nods, taking a deep breath, stopping the pacing and psyching himself up. "Alright dude, let's do this….." He smiles widely at Puck, clapping his hands together, thankful for the newfound support and belief, knowing later on he'd just get freaked out again but for now he was good. He walks to the center of the room, shaking out his nerves. "…teach me"

Puck grins, hopping up from his seat at the piano, making his way over to the boy, pressing a teasing kiss to his lips before taking position beside him to begin showing his uncoordinated, loveable mass of a boyfriend how to get their dance down pat.

He grins at the small favor but soon gets his head in the game as the boy begins to show him the moves.

"Alright Finnocence….just follow me and you'll get it, okay?" he explains, giving a smile before beginning to move, going step by step the routine Finn had to have mastered by Thursday, watching the exasperated look wash over Finn's face as he got lost in the footwork, forgetting several things. He sighs, knowing this was going to be a bit difficult at first but damn he didn't think it'd be this hard. "You really don't know what your doing do you…?" he laughs, stopping midway thru their routine, watching as Finn's hands flew to hair, giving a frustrated tug.

"No…!" he cries, plopping down on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest, resting his cheek on his knee cap. "Let's just face it I suck…..and I'm never gonna get it…." He lies back on the floor, folding his arms behind his head, giving up.

He sits down beside the boy, nudging him with his foot. "Baby you don't suck. You…You're just not good…"he replies, trying to make Finn feel better but realizing he probably just made his boyfriend feel worse about the whole situation.

"Geez, thanks…." He sighs, flashing Puck a small glare before staring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry…" he mumbles, looking down at the ground, knowing he wasn't helping much in the situation. With a sigh he stands up, offering a hand to Finn to hoist him up, Finn takes his hand and rises to his feet, ready to make a fool out of himself again trying to learn this number.

Puck smirks heavily, nudging his sullen boyfriend in the arm. "Let's get outta here, dude. I think I know a better place for us to practice….

* * *

"Shit, baby…and fuck, I thought your fingers hurt…."he gasps as Finn entered the boy slowly from behind, trying to be gentle, pushing coming to a stop when Finn hears Puck tell him it hurts. It was his boyfriends idea to bottom this time, for the first time, so he knew there would be at least a little bit of pain, but still he hated to hurt the running back.

"I'm sorry…." He breathes heavily, hands gripping Puck's waist tightly in his hands, fighting with himself to keep control, the boy beneath him wrapped snugly around his member, and being the quick draw that he was, it was difficult to keep from coming right then and there, the only weapon he had on his side was his mantra chant of "mailman" he whispered under his breath as he tried to pull himself together.

"It's okay just….keep going…" he grunts, moving his hips against Finn's to keep some sort of feeling going. "And quit saying that over and over…..I love you but babe you sound like an idiot." He hears a strained laugh from above him, giving a pleasured whine as Finn began to move again, hitting it at just the right angle, making him quiver violently in the quarterback's hands, goosebumps riddling his body as the sensation filled him, and from that moment on he knew they were both in for a long night.

"Tell me what you want, Noah….." Finn whispers hotly in the boy's ear, beginning to move slightly, giving a soft moan in his ear. "Anything you ask for and I'll give it to you….anything, baby…." He pulls out, thrusting back in immediately, establishing a slow but decent pace.

Puck gives another whine, panting as he answered. "Fuck me…./Please!/" He fists his hands in the sheets as Finn did just that, everything feeling right.

* * *

Finn smiles softly as he brings a hand up from the boy's hips held firmly in his grasp to trace a heart against the boy's abs. "Thanks to me, huh…..?" he breathes with a soft chuckle, looking up at his boyfriend from where he lay beneath him.

Puck smirks, delving down to whisper in his ear, nipping gingerly at Finn's earlobe as he spoke, hands inching their way up his boyfriend's chest, feeling every muscle of the boy's torso, loving the way his boyfriend shivered at the attention. "Thanks to you giving it to me all night like I asked for, baby….." he chuckles darkly in Finn's ear, squeezing the boy's hips with his thighs, rocking forward a bit, creating a split second of friction between the two, knowing he'd draw some sort of reaction from the quarterback.

Finn bit his lip as Puck whispered in his ear, goosebumps rippling over his pale flesh, sitting up, keeping the boy balanced in his lap, hands cradling his boyfriends back, kissing the boy deeply, tongue dipping greedily into his mouth, tasting the sweet essence of his boyfriend mixed with the slightly funky hint of morning breath but he didn't care. He smiles into the favor as they part, burying his face in Puck's shoulder. "Your welcome, love…."he whispers, smiling against the earthy skin of the boy's shoulder.

Puck flushes when he hears Finn call him "love'. He'd never admit it but it was his favorite pet name. He just didn't tell the boy romantic shit like that, Puckerman's just didn't do that. After a few minutes, he crawls from the boy's lap and off the bed, walking bare towards the bathroom, making sure to give Finn something to look at as he leaves, turning at the doorway to look at his boyfriend. "You think you can keep up with me later when I finally teach you those moves now….? He smirks with a wink, returning to the bathroom.

He grins deviously as the boy leaves, knowing he could do way more to Puck than just keep up….


	5. Bathing of Two Lovers

He takes a deep breath, relaxing into the warm water, sloshing it slightly as he sunk deep beneath the surface til he was fully submerged in the tub, letting the air escape his lungs in a flurry of bubbles. His eyes open beneath the water staring up at the swirls and waves of the surface, making colors and shapes blend with light. He enjoys the utter silence that surrounds him, giving him a minute to think to himself before resurfacing for air with a gasp. He runs his fingers through his dripping hair, getting it out of his eyes. He sighs, relaxing back against the far end of the tub, leaning his head against the back of the porcelain, arms resting on both edges, closing his eyes, drifting into his own little world…..

As he drifts off a knock from the door sounds. "Finn…..?" ,Puck calls from just outside, giving another couple of knocks before just opening the door. What? He'd seen his boyfriend naked before! He swings the door open, finding Finn dozed off in the tub. He smiles, trying to be as quiet as possible as he moves over to the boy, pressing his lips to Finn's in a soft kiss. The boy jumps out of skin, sloshing the water around him as he opened his eyes, finding Puck standing over him with a look of pure amusement on his face.

"Did I scare you…?" he quips, looking into the tub, seeing Finn's naked body glisten beneath the water, smirk already creeping up on his lips.

"Hell yes…!" He breathes, an embarrassed smile showing beneath a blush. "You could have just knocked like a normal person…."

He snorts as he turns to close the bathroom door, locking it. "I did knock…and when I didn't get an answer, I came right in…." He pulls off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground beside Finn's, before taking a seat on the edge of the tub to pull his shoes off. "Besides baby, I think we both know I'm not a normal person….." He looks over, winking at Finn.

He laughs warmly, laying his head back against the porcelain, bringing a hand up from the water, running it up Puck's back, watching the water run down the boy's sun kissed skin. "Mmmmmm…..Care to join me?" he hums with a grin, drawing wet circles near the boy's tailbone. "I'll wash your back for you…."

He gives a small little groan as Finn's fingers trail gently over his skin, the water cooling his heated skin, he then shimmies out of his pants and boxer-briefs all at once, rolling his head around his shoulder, rubbing the side of his neck with his hand as he moved towards the tub. "Yes, please…." he breathes, stepping into the warm water, sitting between his boyfriend's knees, and scooting back into the "V" of the boy's legs, til his back lay against Finn's chest. He relaxes into the boy's body with a sigh, letting his eyes close, leaning his head back onto Finn's shoulder.

He smiles, wrapping his arms snugly around the boy's torso, pulling him flush against him, watching as Puck ran his hands over his arms, lacing their fingers together, giving a chuckle as he did so. He leans his head forward, pressing a row of kisses to his boyfriend's exposed neck, trailing them from just behind his ear all the way down to his collarbone, breathing in the boy's scent as his nose brushed Puck's skin, smelling a mixture of sweat, earth, and Tag body spray. It was a smell Finn loved. It was the essence that was Puck. He gives another row of suckling kisses back up, this time slower, ending with him nibbling playfully at the boy's earlobe, whispering. "I missed you, baby…"

Goosebumps decorate his skin as Finn's lips caressed his neck, giving a small moan from the teeth gently pulling at his ear. "But it's only been a couple hours…." he quips with an airy laugh, moving his head to rest his cheek on the boy's jaw line, nuzzling his nose against the light stubble. He suddenly notices when Finn begins to move his hands across his body, palm down, but with their fingers still entwined. One hand dipping down to snake across his abdomen, running his fingers gently over his bellybutton, the other coming up to trail across his chest, stopping at his shoulder, giving it a loving squeeze.

He gives a low hum, releasing Finn's hands to run his up the boy's thighs, hooking his fingers behind his knee, thumbing the boy's knee caps slowly.

"So…?" he answers with a smile, pressing his lips against Puck's temple, watching his boyfriend caress his knees, nose buried in the short strip of soft, dark hair atop the boy's head. He runs his hands back up his body, fingers circling his boyfriend's pierced nipple slowly. "Am I not allowed to miss you….?" He questions with a smile, looking down at the boy in his arms, other hand coming up to trace the line made by Puck's collarbone, entranced by how the warm water pooled in the hollow just above it.

He chuckles as he watches Finn's fingers draw lines near his neck, tilting his head back to it rested against the boy's shoulder, puckering his lips for a quick kiss to the top of his boyfriend's cheek. "No I'm not saying that…..You can miss me as much as you want, baby" he smiles, lying back against the boy's shoulders once more before releasing a slow sigh.

"Good…" he breathes, hands traversing over Puck's abs again before picking up the rag on the edge of the tub and soaping it up thoroughly and rubbing it across his boyfriends shoulders in slow circles.

Mmmm….that feels good…." Puck groaned, head leaning back as far as he could, completely relaxed, letting Finn wash his body of stress from the day, toes poking up just above the water line, wiggling a little in sheer happiness. Closing his eyes to sense the soft smell of powder from the soap and the careful scrubbing from his boyfriend over his body, knowing that Finn would always make him feel good like this as he catches the glint of a gold band on the boys finger, chest swelling in pride, he smiles warmly.

"What's so funny, babe…." Finn chuckles, nose burying itself in Noah's hair, catching the smile from where he sits behind the boy.

"Nothing…." He grins, bringing Finn's hand to his lips, kissing the band gracing his love's finger before wrapping the boys arms around him once more relaxing into the warm wet body behind him. "Nothing at all…."


End file.
